


Gotham City 1939 Remix

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Bombshells (Comics)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Canon Queer Character, Dancing, F/F, Fanart, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Kate is stuck in Gotham, when she meets Selina for the first time.





	Gotham City 1939 Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Jewels in Pre-War Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395729) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



**Author's Note:**

> Clothing references via the Met Costume Institute website. Most are by Elsa Schiaparelli.


End file.
